Under the Knife/Transcript
David Jones: Nice seeing you again, <Rank> ! Jones: By the way, we have another dead body on our hands. He was found in a backstreet, in Caribou Corner. Jones (determined): They're waiting for us. Let's go! Chapter 1 Investigate Backstreet. David Jones (proudly): Good job! So our victim's name is Alan Cardwell... Let's send his passport to the lab, see what else Alex can dig up about him. Jones (smirking): And while we wait for the autopsy results, what do you say we have a look at this wallet, ? Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Your body's been pretty talkative! While bruises indicate that Alan died fighting... Nathan (in thought): ... the cause of death, however, is from a punctured liver. The instrument was sharp and long, that's all I can determine. Nathan: I extracted glass fragments from cuts in his hands. I analyzed it and it turns out the glass is from a pair of glasses. Nathan: They must have been broken during the fight between Alan and the killer... The reason I'm saying all this is because Alan doesn't wear glasses: it's your killer who wears them! Nathan (happily): And this is going to sound weird, but after the killer murdered Alan, they stuffed a ball of paper deep inside his throat! Jones (excitedly): Great work, Nathan! It looks like the paper is all torn up. , are you ready to piece this clue back together? Examine Torn Paper. Jones (interested): Good job, ! It's a photo... of an extremely beautiful woman. The kind of woman men could kill for. Jones (amazed): And look at the writing on the back: "Your little hummingbird, Samantha Warner". , let's see if we can get this birdie to sing for us! Jones (in agreement): You're right, , we should also examine this photo more closely to see if we can find any more clues! Examine Photograph. Jones (giving praise): Well done, ! Let's send this substance straight to the lab! Analyze Substance. Grace: The substance you found on the photo is a match with polishing paste. Grace: And this particular type of paste is commonly used for the polishing of golf clubs. Jones: You don't say! So our killer plays golf. How posh! Talk to the singer from the photo found in the victim's throat. Samantha: Of course I knew Alan! He was my surgeon. I can't believe he's dead! Jones: We found this picture in his throat. The killer obviously had a message to give, and it concerned you! Samantha (surprised): Are you telling me Alan was killed because of me? Samantha (in thought): I can't imagine anyone wanting to do that! But I promise to think about it, officers... (After talking to Samantha Warner) Jones: I don't intend to just trick around until she thinks about it! Analyze Passport. Alex: Your Alan Cardwell was a plastic surgeon. No criminal records. His address is 21, Alistair Street. Alex (surely): Might be worth a shot going there to talk to his widow, Sarah Cardwell! Go speak to the victim's wife Sarah Cardwell. Sarah: Alan and I had been married for 15 years... He wasn't exactly a perfect husband, but still! Jones: We're sorry for your loss. Do you know if your husband had enemies? Sarah: As a matter of fact... He got this letter just yesterday, but he refused to take it seriously! Here, take it. Jones: An anonymous letter?! (After talking to Sarah Cardwell) Jones: The killer actually warned Alan about his demise! "I warned you to stop seeing her. You didn't listen. Tomorrow, you die."! Jones (in thought): , we should have a closer look at this! Maybe its sender left us a souvenir... Examine Anonymous Letter. Jones (giving praise): Bingo! Let's have this sample analyzed! Analyze Unknown Substance. Grace: Your molecules are from ordinary coffee. Nothing thrilling, except... Grace: ... the letters were glued on TOP of the stain! Jones: Which means our killer's got a taste for coffee! Thanks, Grace! Examine Wallet Contents. Jones (giving praise): A barbershop card... This may well be the last place Alan went to before his death! Jones (excitedly): Well, , we might as well go check it out! Investigate Barbershop (Before investigating Barbershop) Jones (wondering): Now where did that barber go? Jones: Whatever. Let's have a look around anyway! (After investigating Barbershop) Jones: We'd better have a look at this trashcan! Examine Trashcan. Jones (amazed): This is yesterday's schedule... and look! Here, at 2pm: Alan Cardwell! Ramirez: Sorry to interrupt, chief, but the barber's here. Question Joshua Kempe about the victim who was his client. Joshua (annoyed): What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you dare search my place without my permission! Jones (angrily): Chill out, Kempe! We found your card on dead man's body. Did you know Alan Cardwell? Joshua (shocked): He's one of my best customers, yes! Why, I saw him just yesterday! Jones (questioning): We already guessed that. Do you have anything remotely helpful to tell us? Joshua: Well... He did have a pretty heated argument with our Golden Boy Curtis Newman yesterday. Maybe you should go talk to him. Question Curtis Newman about his heated argument with the victim. Curtis (surprised): F**k, Cardwell's dead? Jones: Yes. And your barber saw you arguing with him yesterday. But judging by the bandages on your hand, it seems you had a full blown fight! Curtis: I was angry and I hit a wall instead of his face... It helps me avoid lawsuits that way. Curtis (annoyed): But it wasn't the best of moves. I've broken my left hand, and since I'm left-handed, I won't be able to play in next week's golf tournament. (After talking to Curtis Newman) Jones (in thought): A golf match, how fancy of him! Better write it down! Chapter 2 David Jones (demanding): Okay, ! We need new leads. What do you say we have another look at that barbershop, or maybe the alley? Investigate Garbage Bin. Jones: I have NO idea what this is, but there's blood on it! Let's get this to the lab! Analyze Broken Tip. Nathan: Good find, ! The blood on this broken tip turned out to be Alan's! Nathan (grinning): Also, I don't know if you noticed the symbols on the tip: I.N.R.I but they form a well-known Christian acronym! Nathan (in thought): , I'd suggest you check out the nearest church. And if I were you, I'd carefully inspect all the religious artifacts! Ramirez: ! Miss Warner just called. Ramirez (surely): She said the only person she could see killing because of her is a man named Paul Oaster. Jones: Perfect! Thank you, Ramirez! Samantha Warner said Paul Oaster was the only one capable of killing for her. Paul (sweating): You've got excuse me if I come across as nervous, ... it's because I drank too much coffee. Jones (surely): Well, here's another reason to be nervous: Samantha Warner believes you may have killed Alan because you were jealous of him! Paul (surprised): Wait, just wait a second! Now this woman... you've gotta understand. She's got under my skin. I love her, so so much but I'd never kill for her. Paul (irritated): Besides, I wouldn't trust what she has to say about ME. Ever since I caught her and Alan having sex, she hates my guts! (After talking to Paul Oaster) Jones: I guess Alan wasn't JUST her surgeon... let's go see what Samantha has to say about this! Question Samantha Warner about her affair with the victim. Samantha (lovingly): Of course I was dating Alan! He was a great womanizer, and I have a weak spot for strong, confident men... Samantha: ... men like you, in short. Jones (lovingly): Hehehe, thank you for the compliment! Jones (innocently): ... But don't think I can't see through your tactics! Samantha: Ha, you sound just like Curtis. Always trying to keep the upper hand! Jones (surprised): Curtis? As in Curtis Newman? You're seeing him too?! Samantha (lovingly): If I'm seeing him! Why, Curtis is my most devoted lover! (After talking to Samantha Warner) Jones (excitedly): It all fits! That's why Curtis Newman fought with Alan, at the barber's! They must have been arguing about Samantha! Talk to Curtis about his affair with Samantha Warner. Curtis: Sure, I'd love a cup of coffee. Curtis (lying): But I can't help you, sorry. I don't know any Samantha Warner. Jones (angrily): Oh cut the crap, will you? Samantha told us firsthand that you were her lover! Curtis (happily): Look, have you SEEN Samantha? She's the kind of woman people kill for! Curtis (nervously): I think that's exactly what happened with Alan, and I'd rather it did not happen to ME! The fewer people know about me and Sam, the better! (After talking to Curtis Newman) Jones: Well, I can't blame him! Knowing Samantha seems dangerous these days. Jones (in thought): But he still fits our profile so far, what with the golfing, and the coffee... Investigate Pew. Jones (giving praise): Great find, ! Not only is this candlestick bloodstained, but its tip is broken! Let's send it straight to the lab! Analyze Candlestick. Nathan (surely): The tip you found and this candlestick are a perfect fit! Nathan: Not to mention this makeshift weapon's imprint fits the wound on Alan's body. Nathan (surely): There can be no doubt left: you've got your murder weapon! Investigate Barber's Seat. Jones (confused): Wait a second... this briefcase has got Alan's name on the inside! Why did you keep it, Mr. Kempe?! Joshua (irritated): You've got some nerve! People forget things here all the time! I have no idea it was here! Examine Briefcase. Jones (giving praise): Well done, ! It's kind of ironic that Alan had a life insurance policy leaflet in his bag! Jones (determined): I agree, : this could be an excellent motive for wanting him dead. We should find out who the beneficiary might have been... Analyze Leaflet. Alex: Alan took out an insurance policy right before his death, for a total of half a million dollars! Jones (shocked): That's a nice nest egg! And who's the beneficiary? Alex (surely): ... His wife, duh! Go talk to Sarah about her murdered husband's life insurance. Sarah (annoyed): I just knew you'd bring that life insurance up! Jones (in thought): We're just doing our job. And you have to admit it's a pretty damming coincidence, your husband setting this up just before he got murdered. Sarah (irritated): If I'd wanted to get my husband's money, I'd have filed a divorce on grounds of adultery! (After talking to Sarah Cardwell) Jones (thinking): Well, she's got a point... Chapter 3 David Jones: Maybe we should go back to the church, don't you think? Ramirez: Sir! One of our snitches reported having seen Joshua Kempe loitering near the church on the night of the crime! Jones (confused): Joshua Kempe? What the...! Question Joshua about loitering near the crime scene. Joshua (confused): What do you mean, I was "loitering" near the church! Am I loitering right now? Just to make sure! Joshua: I did walk past the church yesterday evening. I was on my way to Miss Warner's! She lives across from it! Jones (horrified): Oh god, don't tell me you're also seeing her? Joshua (confused): What do you mean, "seeing"? Miss Warner is an excellent customer, and as such, she gets the privilege of housecalls! Jones: ... oh. Thanks for the clearing up, Joshua. Care for a cup of coffee before you leave? Joshua: Finally, some respect! I will gladly have a cup of coffee, thank you. (After talking to Joshua Kempe) Jones: Ramirez will hear from me! I can't believe he never told us Samantha lived right next to the church! Talk to Samantha Warner about living near the crime scene. Samantha (surprised): I can't believe Alan was murdered in that church! Jones (questioningly): We're thinking his killer might have stopped by your place, either before or after murder. Did you see anymore that night? Samantha (lovingly): I was with Curtis. But we weren't at my place, we spent the evening at the golf club... (After talking to Samantha Warner) Jones (confused): Seriously, is it something in the water? Does everyone in this town play golf?! Maybe we should get a membership... Investigate Altar. Jones (giving praise): I didn't know churches used surveillance cameras! Good intuition, ! Analyze Camera. Alex: The camera's view was limited, but I still found out a few interesting things. Alex: Alan enters the church at 9pm. 5 minutes later, he starts arguing with someone standing off-camera. Alex: Things get heated, and Alan gets stabbed with the candlestick. A man then kneels next to him and pushes something in his mouth. Alex (certainly): The video's too grainy to make out his face, but I'm sure of two things: your killer's a man and, judging by the hand with which he struck, he's right-handed! Jones (remembering): , Curtis has already told us he is left-handed! I guess this rules him out... Jones (thinking): , what do you say we go ask what our scorned lover was doing on the night of the murder? Question Paul Oaster about the night of the murder. Paul (thinking): What did I do on the night of the murder? I was coming back from a golf tournament. Paul (giving justification): See, I even won this pendant for best right-handed swing that day. And what a day it was! Paul (nervously): But, er, of course... it's terribly sad Alan happened to die that day too... After completing all tasks... Jones (gladly): Well, I think we finally have everything we need to make an arrest! I'll let you handle things, ! Take care of the killer now! Jones: Mr Oaster, you're under arrest for the murder of Alan Cardwell! Paul (devilishly): Based on what, exactly? You've got nothing against me! Jones: I bet you won't look so smug when we show the court the fingerprints we found on the murder weapon. Paul: You lie! There weren't any prints on that candlestick. Jones (grinning): Good job, you caught my bluff. But how did you know the murder weapon was a candlestick? Nobody but us knew that fact. Paul (sweating): ... Jones: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law... Paul: Yes, I killed him! And I would kill him again, that sex-crazed, capitalistic pig, who doesn't care about inequalities as long as he can have some fun! Paul (angrily): And I chose that filthy church to do it because it represents all the hypocrisy of this promiscuous society! Judge Hall: Your reasons do not interest this Court. You repeatedly threatened the victim and clearly premeditated his murder. Judge Hall: What's more, the fact that you deliberately chose a place of worship to commit your crime is abhorrent! Paul: Abhorrent! But I did it to protect Samantha! Don't you understand? I love her! I did this for love! Judge Hall: Silence! This Court hereby sentences you to life in jail. May this time help you reflect on the true value of this love you speak of! Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King (in thought): , I'd like you to go check up on Mrs Cardwell and Miss Warner. The sudden death of a loved one, it's bound to be emotionally devastating. Chief King (in thought): Moreover, I've just received a call from Ramirez who's gotten himself tangled up in a row at Mr Kempe's barbershop. You better go give him a helping hand! See how Samantha Warner is doing. Jones (surprised): Miss... Miss Warner? Is that really you?! Samantha: Don't be so surprised, Jones. I feel terribly responsible for Alan's death and I'm tired of men going all crazy over me. It was time I changed my lifestyle. Samantha: I'm glad you're here: I want to pray for Alan but I've lost my rosary in the church. Without it, I'd have the feeling that my prayer wasn't being heard... Jones: Don't worry Sister Warner, with , it will only take us a few minutes to find your rosary in here! (After talking to Samantha Warner) Jones: I can't believe Miss Warner has become a nun! Whoever said that people never change was talking nonsense! Jones: I never realized she was so affected by Alan's death. And here I was thinking she didn't care! I feel awful... Jones: Well, let's make it up to her by finding her rosary! Investigate Pew. Jones: I don't think this rosary is going to be of any use to Miss Warner. Not looking like this. Jones: I know I ask this of you a lot , but do you think you could fix it? Pretty please... Examine Broken Rosary. Jones: Amazing, , you've managed to fix Miss Warner's rosary! You're as talented as you are reliable! Jones (thinking): I still can't believe how much Miss Warner has changed. I mean she went from reckless femme fatale to nun: that's a whole new way of life! Jones: You're right, , let's go give this rosary back to Miss Warner so that she can pray for Cardwell's peace. Give her rosary back to Samantha Warner. Samantha: Oh, how sweet of you. Sadly I don't have any time left to pray. I'm late for my date with Curtis and I still need to change out of this silly costume. Samantha: Me? A nun? Ha ha, no. I'm just preparing for a small movie role, but I'm flattered you believed it, Jones. See you soon, maybe! Jones (annoyed): , whoever said that people never change wasn't so stupid after all. I can't believe I fell for her act! See what the problem is with Joshua Kempe. Jones (confused): What the hell is going on here, Ramirez? Ramirez: Er, it's complicated. Mr Curtis is accusing Mr Kempe of never cleaning his scissors and because of that, Mr Curtis has now got lice and... Joshua (arguing): Outrageous! I carefully clean my scissors after every client. If Curtis here has got lice, it's definitely not from me and my scissors... Curtis (arguing): Don't try that one on me, old man! Lying comes to you as naturally as breathing! Now you better hope your bones are not as weak as your lies! Ramirez (angrily): EVERYBODY CALM DOWN RIGHT ABOUT NOW! Ramirez (nervously): Er... I mean... I'm sorry... Please, , would you mind fixing this for me? Jones (determined): Well , let's help Ramirez out. We should search the place, see if we can find anything that could help settle this fight! Investigate Barbershop. Jones: I'm not touching that thing, not even with a ten foot pole. If there are lice in there, they're all yours! Examine Hair Pile. Jones (disgusted): You want to hand over these scissors to Grace? You really think she's actually going to analyze them? Analyze Scissors. Grace: Those scissors you brought me, there's nothing on them apart for some faint traces of hand sanitizer. I don't get it: what exactly were you looking for? Jones (nervously): Er... lice...? Grace: Now you're telling me?! Jones (in a hurry): Sorry, Grace... Right, , we should probably hurry up and settle the fight at Kempe's before things turn ugly! Break up the fight and talk to Joshua Kempe. Jones: Mr. Kempe, it seems you were telling the truth. The lab analysis only revealed traces of hand sanitizer. Your scissors are spotlessly clean. Curtis (irritated): I don't give a damn, I'm never stepping foot in to this shit hole again! Joshua (gladly): Who needs clients like you anyway? Good riddance, I say! Joshua: As for you, , please let me offer you a free haircut, on the house! Sarah Cardwell wants to talk to you. Jones (confused): Mrs. Cardwell, what are you doing here? I don't think it's a good idea for you to visit the murder scene... Sarah: I'm looking for Alan's weeding ring. I went to the morgue, but it wasn't on his finger... so I thought since this is where Alan's body was found, then his ring might be here too. Jones: Why don't you go home, Mrs. Cardwell? My partner and I will search this area for you. And don't worry, we'll find Alan's ring in no time! Investigate Backstreet. Jones (giving praise): Great work, , you've found a ring! ... but is it the ring we're looking for? Jones (in thought): There's something engraved on it... You know what? I'd hate to give Mrs. Cardwell any false hope. , can you decipher the writing? Examine Ring. Jones (thinking): It's a date: 05/08/1982. And according to Cardwell's file... that's the date they got married! Jones: , you're amazing! This proves it's Alan's wedding ring! Jones: Let's not keep Mrs. Cardwell waiting any longer, she's going to be so happy that we've found the ring for her! Give her ring back to Sarah Cardwell. Sarah (excitedly): I can't believe it! You found Alan's wedding ring! I can still remember the night he asked me to marry him... It was just so magical... Sarah: With everything that's happened, maybe it's not obvious to you but Alan and I did love each other. Deeply. Sarah (crying happily): Oh, if only you could have seen us back when we were young, you'd have seen how truly happy we were... And this ring is a nice reminder of that, so thank you! Jones: is the one to thank, we wouldn't have found that ring without my partner! Sarah: Thank you from the bottom of my heart! And I refuse to let you leave on an empty stomach, so please, have this. Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts